More Then Friends
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim and Calleigh arn't the best of friends. But when Horatio sends them undercover they become closer maybe a little to close. Will they catch the bad guy and stay alive? Read and find out! SC!
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you know. Everyone else I do. Sadly I do not own Tim Speedle sigh

Pairings: S/C

Spoilers: um...none at the moment except all of season 1 and 2 season 3 soooooooo did not happen.

A/N: This story came to me at 1:00 in the morning I tried to sleep it off but I couldn't so its 1:30 in the morning and i'm writting this chapter. So there ya go. lol!

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim, Calleigh, Eric, Horatio and Ryan all sat in the break room going over the evidence that was leading them no where.

Tim let out a sigh of frustration. "H, i'm no one to complain...but this is getting us no where. There's nothing here." said Tim.

"I know." said Horatio.

"Wait...what?" said Speed takin aback.

"You sound suprised Speed." stated Horatio.

"Well normally you'd yell at me and tell me there's always something and your agreeing with me. I think this is a first."

"Well i normally would but I got something."

"Like what?" asked Delko.

"Well I believe if I put two of you guys undercover we could catch this guy." The team sighed. "Look guys we've spotted him once so we know what he looks like we know his motive and everything. I believe if two of you work together we can catch him and put this monster away for good." said Horatio.

"Alright Speed looks like were going undercover." said Delko.

Tim frowend. Don't get him wrong he loved Delko, he was his best friend. But the guy was a little, how could he put this lightly...weird.

"Well sorry to dissapointed you Eric, but this guy has scene you and Wolfe before. So that means that Speed and Cal-"

"Oh no Horatio but you could NOT pay me all the money in the world to go undercover with Speedle." said Calleigh.

"And why not?" asked Speed turning to face Calleigh on the couch. "What's so wrong with me?" he asked.

"Well for one...were not the best of friends Timothy and for two you snore."

"Wait how do you I snore and what are you my mother don't call me Timothy."

"I heard you in the break room one day when you were takin a break you fell asleep. And I like calling you Timothy because I know how much you hate it." said Calleigh pincing Tim's chipmunk cheeks lightly. Tim slapped her hand away.

"If you to are done flirting.'' said Horatio. That shut both Calleigh and Tim up. I mean they worked together and got along some of the time, actually none of the time. But to think of Tim and Calleigh as a couple was just wrong. I mean they were complete oppistes. She cleaned her gun, he didn't, she smiled, he didn't, she always had a possitive attitude, and he had a leave me alone or i'll kick your ass attitude.

"Alright so know that, that's stopped. Tim, Calleigh you'll be taking the first flight out to San Diego were this guy lives, ironically enough there's a house down the block thats up for sale. You to will be staying there go introduce yourself, Speed be nice."

"I am nice." said Tim causing the whole team to laugh.

"Get to know him, you guys will be posing as a married couple so here are your rings." said Horatio handing over the rings. Which Calleigh and Tim took relcutantly. "Calleigh, Tyler put a video chip in your diamond. Speed, sorry but no video Camera for you your ring doesn't have any diamonds to hide it into." said Horatio.

"Ah, Horatio i'm crushed." said Tim putting his hands on his heart.

"Ha ha." said Horatio. "Now you to better get going, your flight leaves in 2 hours. Here are your tickets." said Horatio.

"Alright hubby you ready to go?" asked Calleigh grabbing Tim by the arm.

"Listen in California i'm your husband. In the state of Florida, i'm still Tim Speedle un married."

"Ah, Tim i'm crushed does this mean your breaking up with me.?" said Calleigh putting her hand on her heart like Tim did to Horatio as they walked out of the room and putting on a slight whiny voice.

"Everybody's a comedian." said Tim.

"H, are you doing what I think you doing?" asked Ryan.

"What there doing their job and if they happen to fall in love in the process so be it." said Horatio.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Uh. mom please I'll only be gone for a few weeks, maybe a month tops." said Calleigh into her cell phone.

"So your going undercover with Timmy huh?"

"Yes I am mom." said Calleigh rolling her eyes. "And no mother I don't like him."

"S-u-r-e you don't." said Emily Speedle. Sheh ad met Tim at the lab one day and immediatley fell in love with him.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So you and Calleigh huh." said Jake Speedle.

"Dad, don't were just posing as a couple...I don't really like her."

"Tim, son listen to me I may be old but i'm not blind I know you like her even if you don't."

"Ok, dad whatever listen I gotta get to Calleigh's house and pick up the princess, and then get over to the airport. So tell mom I love her and I'll see you guys soon."

"Alright, Tim."

"Yeah dad?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Bye dad."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So this is going to be fun." said Calleigh as her and Tim sat in their seats. "Are you ok?" asked Calleigh seeing Tim's sickly face.

"I just don't like to fly."

"Oh, i'm sorry." said Calleigh returning her eyes back to her ring.

"You know that thats just fake...its not like its actually real."

"So are you saying you wouldn't want to be married to me?" asked Calleigh.

"Yes, thats exactly what i'm saying."

Calleigh gave him an evil look. "I wonder when this thing is going to kick in?" asked Calleigh looking at her ring again. Just then her cell phone rang. "Duquesne?"

"It's working right now and we can hear everything that you say...and Cal tell Speed to be nice." said Horatio.

"Who's that?" asked Tim.

"It's Horatio...and he says to be nice."

"I am nice!" yelled Tim causing a few people to look at him. "Sorry." Tim muttered.

"Excuse me Ms. i'm going to have to ask you to turn your cell phone off." said a flight attendant.

"Ok, i'm so sorry...listen I gotta go...mmhmmm...we will bye." said Calleigh.

"Oh you to must be newlyweds. Congradualtions."

"Thank you." said Calleigh in her southern drawl. I'm Amy Miller and this is my husband Jack Miller." said Calleigh smiling at Tim. Tim rolled his eyes he hated the idea of code names.

"Well good luck you two." said the flight attendant and walked off.

"Yeah i'll need it." said Tim under his breath but Calleigh still heard him and smacked him in the arm.

"Your impossible." said Calleigh as she put on her seat belt.

"I know."

Tim took it back he was actually going to like this. He was going to like it alot.

TBC...


	2. Sleeping

"Wow!" said Calleigh as she walked into their new house. "Maybe I should move to California, this is huge."

"Yeah but would you want to clean it?" asked Tim setting there bags down in the house.

"No. There's a reason why I became a criminalist."

"What so you didn't have to clean your house." said Tim.

"Yeah." said Calleigh. "So this place has 4 bedrooms. Why don't you go pick one."

"You mean your letting me pick first. How thoughtful."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh had never seen it rain like this before. Yeah sure it rained in Miami but this was just torture. It was lightining and everything else. Calleigh wasn't a big whiner or a scardy cat but she had always hated storms ever since she was kid.

"Alright i've had enough." said Calleigh as she got out of bed and went down to Tim's room and opened the door quietly.

She walked over to him and smiled when she saw him slepping soundly. 'Aw he's so cute when he's sleeping.' Calleigh started to imagine what it would be like to be wrapped up in his arms. Calleigh mentally slapped herself for even thinking that. It's Tim Speedle for crying outloud.

Calleigh quietly got into bed and a few seconds later she felt something warm wrap around her waist. She looked down and it was Tim right arm the other one was tucked under his pillow. 'Oh god, wait am I going to do.' Calleigh thought to herself. But Calleigh suddenly found herself comfortable and tired in within a matter of minutes she was fast asleep.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

When Calleigh woke up her head was resting on Tim's chest and her left arm was wrapped around his wait and his arms were wrapped around her wait as well. Calleigh's eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Tim to find him still asleep she tried to move away from him but when she did he pulled her back to him and held her tightly.

"Don't go.'' Tim said in his sleep.

"Ok. I won't go anywhere." said Calleigh smiling at Tim. And for some reason she couldn't stop smiling and she soon fell back asleep.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"H, I think your plan might be working." said Tyler to Horatio in the A/V lab.

"Who know's." said Horatio as he stood up. "I'm gonna get some coffee Tyler you want some?" Tyler nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Good morning." said Calleigh stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey." said Tim taking a sip of his coffee. "SO I got paid a visit from a friend last night." said Tim.

Tim couldn't see her but she was smiling as she poured her own coffee. "Oh yeah and who was that."

Tim snickered. "Someone afraid of a little rain."

"Oh shut up." said Calleigh as she sat down across from him.

"So um...I guess we have to introduce ourselves to the mass murderer today." said Tim.

"Oh your obvousily a comedian." said Calleigh.

"Well I aim to please." said Tim.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hold my hand." said Calleigh.

"What why?" asked Tim as him and Calleigh began walking down the sidewalk.

"Because were married stupid. We have to make it believeable."

As soon as Tim grabbed Calleigh's hand they both felt a spark but they decided to ignore it.

"Hi, you must be the new couple that just moved in." said a man that Calleigh and Tim new to be Jason Wells a.k.a murderer.

"Yes we are hi its nice to meet you Mr.?"

"I'm Jason Wells. And you are?" asked Jason as him and Calleigh shook hands.

"Well i'm Amy Miller and this is my husband-"

"Jack Miller." said Tim extending his hand.

"Hi its nice to meet you." said Jason. Well listen we should get together sometime and have dinner to get to know eachother."

"Yeah we'd like that wouldn't we honey." said Calleigh.

"Yeah whatever you want sweetie." said Tim smiling at Calleigh. This pretending to be married thing came naturally to him for some reason.

"How's friday sound?" asked Jason. "8:00 my place."

"That sounds great." said Calleigh. "Well see you then."

"Come on babe we better get going...we still have alot of un packing to do." said Tim. "We'll see you later Jason.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Yeah, we have dinner plans with him on Friday." said Calleigh into her cell phone.

"Alright, but I want you guys to be very careful. You here me." said Horatio.

"Why wouldn't want to lose your two favorite CSI'S." said Speed.

"Yeah, you wish." said Delko over the speaker phone.

"Listen Horatio i'm going to go to bed if you don't need anything else." said Tim.

"Alright you guys be careful...goodnight." said Horatio right before he hung up the phone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

''So you wanna just sleep in here tonight?" asked Tim as him and Calleigh walked down the hallway. "I wouldn't want you to be scared."

"Shut up...do you think he's watching the house?" Calleigh asked.

"Probably."

"Then maybe we should."

"Alright..." said Tim climbing into bed. Calleigh was frozen in the door frame. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, huh...yeah..i'm comin." said Calleigh climbing in next to Tim.

"Night."

"Good night."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh woke up once again in Tim's arms, but this time Tim was awake.

"Your up...you know i've been lying here for like an hour." said Tim.

"I'm sorry you could have moved me you know."

"I tried believe me but everytime I tried you'd wrap your arms tighter around my waist, so I gave up."

"I'm sorry your just a good pillow." said Calleigh lifting her head off of Tim's chest.

"Calleigh..."said Tim looking in her eyes.

"Yeah..." said Calleigh looking back. The next thing she knew Tim was pulling her face towards his and to her suprise she wasn't doing anything to stop him.

"Calleigh..." Tim whispered.

"Shhh..." said Calleigh putting a finger to his lips. And that was it. Tim kissed her the first one was quick but the second lasted awhile. Tim pulled away for air a few minutes later, Tim took a look at Calleigh and kissed her again. Calleigh moved on top of Tim and he ran his hands up and down her back.

"Wait." said Tim pulling away.

"What's a matter?" asked Calleigh breathesly.

"I can't do this right now."

"Why?" Calleigh found herself saying.

"I just...I can't do this, i'm sorry." said Tim getting out of bed. Calleigh watched him leave and then she dropped her head onto his pillow and let out a scream. 'God I'm such an idiot!' she thought to herself.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What is wrong with you?" asked Calleigh stepping out of Tim's bedroom.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't just kiss me and then just stop like that." said Calleigh. 'Why am I over reacting ." said Calleigh to herself. 'Wait i'm not overacting I know he wants this just as much as I do.'

"Cal, I can't do this, when our boss and probably the biggest squealer are watching us.'' said Tim grabbing her hand with the ring on it.

"Is this what your worried about?" asked Calleigh. "Well fine I'll take it off." screamed Calleigh. "God damn it Tim don't you get it?"

"No I don't, but i'm sure your going to tell me."

"I love you...ok...I love you...and I have for awhile...but I was to worried about my job and I didn't say anything because I was afraid that...that...it wouldn't work out...but when you kissed me...I knew that it could. You can't tell me that you didn't fell anything." said Calleigh.

"Well I didn't." said Tim. 'What are you doing Speedle of course you did.' Thought Tim to himself.

"Your such a liar...well you can't tell me you didn't feel this." said Calleigh pushing Tim onto a chair in the living room and straddling his lap kissing him like he had never been kissed before. Tim wrapped his arms tightly around Calleigh's waist.

"Now if you tell me you didn't feel that...then I would have to call you a liar Tim Speedle."

"No i felt it." said Tim with a smirk.

"What's so funny." asked Calleigh.

"I never expected you to be that agressive."

"Well i'm full of suprises." said Calleigh leaning down to kiss Tim again.

"Wait."

Calleigh screamed in frustration and rested her head onto Tim's shoulder. "Isn't the girl supposed to be the one to always interrupt things?"

Tim laughed. "No it's not that..its just I can't do this here...let's go back to the bedroom and um...this stays here." said Tim taking off Calleigh ring. "Sorry guys." said Tim and set the ring down on the coffee table. Tim lifted Calleigh into his arms and carried her into his room shutting the door behind him.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"That is so unfair." said Tyler.

"Aw Tyler looks like you'll just have to stick with the dvd's." said Eric sitting down in a chair.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"How mad do you think Delko is right now?" asked Calleigh as Tim kissed her kneck.

"You know Delko isn't really the person I want to have on my mind right now." said Tim.

"Tim..." Calleigh moaned lightly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

FRIDAY EVENING

"So were are you guys from?" asked Jason.

"Well i'm from New York." stated Tim.

"And i'm from Louisiana."

"Well I should have known I would recognize that accent anywhere." said Jason.

Calleigh smiled.

"So how long have you two been married?"

"2 weeks.'' said Tim.

"How long have you guys dated?"

"Well we've known eachother for almost 7 years...so we dated about...2 years then we were engadged for like a year so..."said Calleigh.

"Well you guys look very cute together."

"Well thank you." said Calleigh looking at Tim. "He makes me happy.

"So Jason what's you story?" asked Tim.

"Oh, I grew up in Louisiana, but I moved to Miami for about 10 years I met a girl there and it didn't work out."

"Oh i'm sorry...what happend..I mean if you don't mind me asking?" said Calleigh.

"No I don't mind. She just left one day said she had enough and ran off with a male stripper."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Male stripper my ass." said Delko over the speaker phone. "I can't believe he actually told you guys that."

"Well he did Delko." said Tim.

"So uhhh...were's Calleigh?" asked Horatio.

"She's taking a shower why?"

"Oh come one Speed."

"Alright were dating...you don't have a problem with that do you boss?" asked Speed.

"No why else do you think I sent you on this little vacation."

"Well i guess I owe you my life then." said Speed sarcastically. "Well listen I'm tired so i'm gonna turn in."

"Night."

"NIght." said Speed as he hung up the phone.

"It's bout time you got off that phone. And they say girls spend all the time on the phone." said Calleigh climbing into bed next to Tim.

"MMmhmm...you smell good."

"I thought you might like it." said Calleigh leaning into kiss Tim.

"Where's the ring?" asked Tim.

"It's still on the counter in the bathroom." said Calleigh.

"Good."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh rolled over to find Tim gone put a piece of paper instead.

_Cal,_

_Went to the store to pick up something for breakfast. Be back in a few._

_Love,_

_Tim_

_P.S. You should really stop talking in your sleep._

Calleigh smiled brightly. And walked into the kitchen.

Calleigh screamed.

"Hello...Calleigh." said Jason.

"Jason your mistaken...my names not Calleigh its Amy." said Calleigh. "And what are you doing in my house?" 'Damn it.' Why wasn't she wearing her ring oh yeah because last night her and Tim had sex. And why didn't she have her gun with her. Oh yeah because she didn't think that the physco path killer would break into her house.

"NO i know all about you...your name is Calleigh Duquesne..and that guy with you his name is Tim Speedle and your CSI'S you've been working together for a long time. And let's just say i've seen you guys and uh...Calleigh anytime you wanna come into my bed your more then welcome." said Jason.

"You've been watching us."

"No i've been stalking you." said Jason as he pulled out a 9 mil.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Calleigh.

"Your the bullet girl you figure it out."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"Calleigh..." said Tim as he walked in the front door.

When Tim didn't hear a reply he got worried and as he walked into the kitchen he stopped suddenly. There was blood on floor not a lot but there was. Tim looked over at the wall behind the stove and saw a bullet hole. 'Oh My God!' Tim freaked and grabbed his cell phone.

"Caine?"

"H, listen we got a problem."

"Speed, what is it?"

"It's Calleigh."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speed just sit down, please." stated Horatio sitting in the living room of the undercover house Tim and Calleigh were staying. As soon as Horatio heard Calleigh he ordered a helicopter to fly him and Eric out there immediatley.

"How can you just tell me to sit down." yelled Tim. "We've got to do something Horatio."

"I know and we will alright but you walking around like a mad man is not going to help things."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You know for a guy who killed his girlfriend, mother, and his two next door neighbohrs with guns your a pretty bad shot when it comes to a detective...you only grazed my shoulder...if you ask me that's sad." said Calleigh.

" I never wanted to kill you Calleigh but that Speedle is another thing."

"If you lay one hand on Tim i swear to god i will kill you myself."

"Don't you mean Jack?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Judging by the amount of blood and Detective Duquesne's height and the bullet hole in the wall."

"ALright so what are trying to tell me." said Speed.

"Well your a CSI and you can't figure it out." said the San Diego CSI.

TIm went forward to take a few swings at the guy but Eric pulled him back and shook his head no.

"Anyways i'd say that the bullet only grazed her shoulder."

"Alrigh, thank you." said Horatio. "Speed...i need to see you in the other room please."

"Sure H." said Speed as he gave the CSI a glare. "What's up?" asked Speed once him and Horatio were out of ear shot.

"I think it would be best if you went on home."

"What...are you kidding me...i'm not going home. I'm not leaving Calleigh."

"Speed I understand that you don't want to leave her right now. Ok. I get that alright but I don't wanna take the chance of you doing something stupid and getting yourself killed or indangering Calleigh more. You understand?"

"Yeah, I get it...I don't like it but I get it." said Speed.

"Hey, listen to me your a good man Speed alright. Calleigh knows that, I know that and Eric knows it. But I just think you need to get away. I don't need to lose two CSI'S. Alright."

Speed nodded. And walked out the door.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yeah, H." said Eric coming into the living room.

"Let's get over to Jason's house. I have a feeling that he has been watching Speed and Calleigh."

Eric nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Don't touch me!" screamed Calleigh.

"I'll do what I want." yelled Jason. "Or you'll get a cap in your head. Understand?"

Calleigh nodded while tears streamed down her cheeks. She'd give anything for Tim to be here right now. Where was he?

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey H." said Eric as he picked up a video tape.

"What is it?" asked Horatio as he walked into the room.

"I got a video tape dated back to the day that Speedle and Calleigh moved in."

"There's multiple tapes from the same date."

"So he probably had a video camera in each room." said Eric.

"Yeah, let's get these back to the crime lab. Alright."

"You got it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh laid in the bed that Jason had placed her in after he had...Calleigh didn't even want to think about it. She knew she didn't have much longer. This was Jason's M.O. First he would kidnap them, then rape them, then kill them and put there body's on display some where. He put his girlfriends on display in her front yard, his mother's in the park and his neighbohrs hanging off a boat at the docks. Where is he going to put her? She wondered.

TBC...


	5. Collateral Damage

Tim sat there in a seat while he waited for his flight back to Miami to bored. Why didn't he just stay with her. Why did he have to leave? So many things were running through his mind right now he didn't know what to do. Should I stay? Should I go?

"Attention all passengars...flight 567 to Miami, Florida is now boarding. Flight 567 to Miami is now boarding."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Those are your detectives?" asked the A/V tech from San Diego.

"Yeah, um...why don't you fast forward we really don't need to see that." said Horatio.

"Well that's the end of the tape anyways."

"Alright, Brad why don't you put in the tape from the kitchen."

"You got it."

After a few minutes had past. "Whoa, stop it right there...that's him...thats our suspect." said Horatio as brad paused the tape on Jason. "Alright play it." Brad did as told and after another few minutes had past they saw Calleigh walk into the kitchen.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Jason burst into the room. "I can't take it anymore. STOP your crying!" screamed Jason. "I can hear you from the driver's seat. It's an RV not a soundproof stage."

Calleigh sat up slowly. "Well let me go and I'll stop!" Calleigh screamed back. "Please."

Jason looked at Calleigh and laughed. "Yeah you wish princess. I'll let you go when I get what I want."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh screamed.

"Hello...Calleigh." said Jason.

"Jason your mistaken...my names not Calleigh its Amy." said Calleigh. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"No i know all about you...your name is Calleigh Duquesne..and that guy with you his name is Tim Speedle and your CSI'S you've been working together for a long time. And let's just say i've seen you guys and uh...Calleigh anytime you wanna come into my bed your more then welcome." said Jason.

"You've been watching us."

"No i've been stalking you." said Jason as he pulled out a 9 mil.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Calleigh.

"Your the bullet girl you figure it out."

"Alright Jason let's talk about this." said Calleigh as she put her hands up. "You've already killed 4 people, you kill a Detective and you'll get the chair for sure."

"No I won't, I know my way around the law." said Jason as he squeezed the trigger. Calleigh fell to the floor and screamed in pain.

"Oh shut up its just a graze." said Jason as he leaned down next to Calleigh on the floor. "Come on i'll take you somewhere were no one can find you.''

"Yeah where is that?"

"I'm gonna take you back to Florida. The glades you know Crocodiles. They don't scare you do they...Detective?"

"Nothing scares me." said Calleigh as Jason picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Stop the tape Brad." said Horatio.

Speed, who was standing outside heard the part about The Glades and took off.

"Alright, we know where there goin, so why don't we go get them." said Eric.

Horatio stood still.

"H?" said Eric.

"He doesn't want Calleigh." stated Horatio.

"What?" said Eric. "If he didn't want her then why'd he take her?"

"She's collateral damange. Jason's not after Calleigh he's... after Speed."

"Well Speed's here so that's not a problem."

"I sent him back home. I thought it would be better for the case." said Horatio as he sighed heavily. "That S.OB. new that's what I was going to do. DAMN IT!"

"Well what do we do now?" asked Eric.

"This guy has something against Speed and we need to find out what it is...call Frank and have him dig up every case Speed has worked in the past 5 years..."

"You got it."

"Have him look for anyone who's threatened him in court, got parolled recently or anyone who has been put away more then once by Speed Eric." Horatio yelled as Eric jogged down the hall.

"I'm on it."

"Do it now Eric! Also, have Frank put out a missing person on Calleigh and have him pull over any RV'S that patrol see's!"

TBC...i know its kinda short i'm sorry i wanted to add more but if i did then this chapter would be like super long!


	6. Finding Calleigh

The RV that Calleigh was in stopped suddenly and Calleigh opened her eyes.

"Can I help you with something officers?" asked Jason as he opened the door.

"Um...yeah I need to search your vehicle." said Frank as soon as Calleigh heard his voice her ears peerked up.

"What may I ask for." said Jason starting to get a little nervous because if they walked back there they would find Calleigh and his plan to get back at Speedle would be ruined.

"That's none of your business really. Now are you going to move out of the way?"

Jason didn't budge.

"Do you have something to hide?"

"You need a warrant." stated Jason.

"Oh...here ya go pal." said Frank as he handed over the warrant. "You see when a police officer gets kidnapped ANY judge in the state of Florida would sign a warrant to get him or her back. So if you'll excuse me." said Frank as he pushed Jason out of the way.

"Calleigh!" screamed Frank as he made his way down the very short hallway. His hand reached the door handle and it was locked. "Hey you." said Frank to Jason. "Is there a problem with this door. Or is there someone in there you don't want let out."

Jason shook his head. Calleigh tried to scream to let him now that she was in there but it just wouldn't come out.

"No. Here i'll unlock it. Just let me get the key." said Jason. But Frank knew what he was doing and grabbed his own gun from his holister.

"Whoa there buddy...what did you think I was born yesterday? Put the gun down." ordered Frank. "I said Put. The. Gun. Down!"

Jason couldn't see but behind him was a patrol officer, who kicked the gun from his hand and tavkled him to the ground, slapping cuffs on him in the process and then taking him outside to a waiting police car.

Frank had enough so he kicked the door down.

He saw Calleigh lying with her arms tied to the head board and her feet bound together with duck tape.

"Calleigh!" said Frank as he took his own handcuff keys and undid the cuffs. He then took the tape from Calleigh mouth off.

"Are you ok?"

Calleigh nodded slightly and Frank could tell she had been crying. "Tim." Calleigh said horesly. "He's going to hurt Tim...Frank we got to do something!" Calleigh said frantically.

"It's alright Cal, we got him in custody he's not going to be able to hurt Speedle." said Frank as he picked Calleigh up and carried her outside.

"No you don't understand." said Calleigh. "He knows people who will do it for him. He told me...Frank please you have to do soemthing."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I just got off the phone with the airline. Nobody matching Speedle's description got on or off that flight." said Eric entering the break room of his crime lab.

"Damn it, this is all my fault." said Horatio.

"H, you didn't anything wrong." said Eric as he put a comforting hand on Horatio's shoulder.

"If I hadn't told him to leave he'd still be with us and out of danger-" Horatio was cut off when Frank burst into the room with Calleigh.

"H, I'm sorry she refused to go to the hospital." said Frank clearly out of breath.

"Horatio you have got to listen to me." said Calleigh out of breath as well.

"Calleigh your evidence we need to get you processed." said Horatio.

"No will you stop worrying about your job for like one second. Tim's life depends on it...damn it. Jason said that he knew you would tell him to leave the investigation, he said he knew Speedle well enough that he wouldn't listen to you, that as long as he had me Speedle would do anything in his power to bring me back."

"Go on."

"He said he had guys to bring down Speedle even if he was caught. He knew you guys would find him. He knew about the tape in the kitchen that was all a plant to get you to come back here and find me leaving his goons the opportunity to take out Speedle in San Diego."

"Well that would be a good plan if I was still in California."

Calleigh turned around quickly and saw Speed come further into the room. "Tim!" Calleigh cried out. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey be careful. Your making me contaminate evidence." Speed joked.

"Do you have to make jokes about everything?" Calleigh asked tears streaming down her face again. "I was so scared. He said he would kill you."

"Hey baby, nothing's going to happen to me. I promise. I'm fine. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." said Speed.

"You promise?"

"I promise...Calleigh did he hurt you?"

Calleigh looked at Tim and then to the floor.

"Calleigh Elizabeth Duquesne did he hurt you?"

Calleigh nodded. And cried into Tim's chest. Tim hugged her tighter. Alright that's it, Cal you hand yourself over you evidence. Frank where is this guy?"

"Speedle..." said Frank.

"Tripp don't he messes with Calleigh he messes with me. He wanted me he got me." said Speed once Calleigh was out of the room.

When Frank didn't answer Tim left the room and walked off towards interrogation.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So Jason what did you think you'd rape my girlfriend and get away with it?" Tim yelled coming into the interrogation room causing both Stetler and Jason to jump.

"Ah, Speedle its so nice for you to join us." said Jason.

"Detective Speedle i'm in the middle of an interrogation why don't you leave the room." stated Stetler.

"I don't think so." said Speed getting into Jason's face. "He wanted me now he's got me!"

TBC...there will be one more chapter half of it will be the story then the other half of it will be an epilogue and i was thinking of doing a sequel. Just let me know if you guys want a sequel when the next chapter come in.


	7. In the End

Stetler slowly backed out of the room. For a second he didn't know why but then he realized you don't wanna be in the same room with Tim Speedle when he was angry. Most people thought that Tim tried to act like he had this big temper but deep down he was this big softy. But Rick knew better because he pissed Speedle off a few times. Actually he didn't have a problem with Speedle he thought he was an all around nice guy.

"You don't remember me do you?" asked Jason.

"What?"

"You put me away about 9 years ago. For killing my daughter. I escaped from prison, I changed my hair color, got some plastic surgery. Then I killed my girlfriend, mom, and the couple who lived next to me. I put there body's on display..."

"Why?"

"To get revenge."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Wait a sec, I got something H...I didn't get anything from 5 years back but from nine years ago there was a guy by the name of Lucas Winters who was sent to jail for 25 to life for killing his daughter...the arresting officer and CSI on the case was Tim Speedle." Eric read from the report. "He must have broke out of jail and had some surgery done but when you get surgery done there's one thing that you can't change."

"Your ears." said Horatio.

"Exactly here's the picture of Lucas and the booking picture of Jason Wells." said Eric. ''There a match." said Eric who looked at Horatio just as a gun shot went off.

"Speed!" yelled Horatio and then him and Eric left the room guns raised.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Jason put the gun down." said Horatio as he walked into the interrogation room.

"I already shot your favorite CSI. Lt. Caine what are you going to do about it now?" asked Jason as he raised the gun to his own head.

"Jason. PUT. THE. GUN. DOWN." ordered Horatio but he was to late Jason fell to the floor and Horatio almost fell over when Calleigh burst into the room.

"Tim...Tim...damn it Tim... you promised!" said Calleigh frantically.

The End

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Epilogue

" I know your starring at me." said Tim.

Calleigh sighed. "Uh, caught in the act."

"Why do you do that?" asked Tim as he proped himself up on his elbow.

"Because I just wanna make sure that you don't go anywhere." said Calleigh as she reached out and touched Tim's face with her hand and Tim put his hand on top of hers.

"Hey listen to me...that was 4 years ago. I'm here arn't I?"

"Yes but you did go into acoma for a few days." said Calleigh as she pulled her hand away from Tim's face but Tim quickly grabbed it back and folded her fingers down except for her index finger and her middle finger and put it on the side of his neck. "You feel that?" Calleigh nodded. "Then i'm still here and i'm not going anywhere. I made you a promise and i intend on keeping it."

"Your really here?" asked Calleigh.

Tim nodded.

"Then show me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Momma. Dadda.' said little Madison through the baby monitor a few hours later. Yeah sure Madison was 3 years old an she was even in a big girl bed. But Tim still kept the baby monitor in there he always said "I want to be able to here my baby if she needs me." Ok, so what Madison was a total and complete daddy's girl. That didn't make any difference to Tim he would love her no matter what.

"Daddy!" screamed Madison.

"She's your daughter." said Calleigh.

"I believe you helped in that situtation." said Tim pulling the pillow over his head.

"Yes but you spoil her to death." said Calleigh rolling over on top of Tim.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"No, Calleigh you go." stated Tim.

"Hey I worked a double yesterday. Give me a break... please." said Calleigh as she took the pillow off Tim's face and threw it on the floor and attacked the special spot on his neck.

"You can't win this one." said Tim. "All your doing is making it to where neither of us goes into see our daughter." said Tim closing his eyes. His wife sure knew how to get under his skin.

"What makes you say I can't win this one?" asked Calleigh.

"This.." said Tim rolling Calleigh over so that he was on top and began to kiss her ear, which was her soft spot.

"Alright! I give up! You win." said Calleigh getting off the bed.

"See the man always wins!" said Tim.

"Oh yes, damn the man!" (sorry I couldn't resist) said Calleigh putting on her robe and walking out of their bedroom.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright Maddy. What is it?"

"Where's Daddy?" asked Madison sitting up in her bed.

"He's still sleeping sweetie, what's a matter." asked Calleigh as she sat down on her daughter's bed.

"I had a bad dream." said Madison as she crawled onto her mother's lap.

"A bad dream...what was it about?"

"There were these monster's and they were chasing us and they said...they said that they would hurt us."

"Well that is never going to happen." said Tim making his presence known.

"Daddy!" squealed Madison jumping up from her mother's lap and into her dad's arms.

"Hey beautiful." said Tim kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Good morning daddy."

"Good morning sweetheart...listen I got an idea why don't you get dressed and I'l take you and mommy to the park today."

"Ok...daddy?"

"Yeah.."

"Can we go to the stables today?" askde Madison. Her favorite animal was the horse and there was a stable a few blocks away from where the Speedle's lived. Tim and Calleigh had found out who murdered the owner's daughter and the man let them come and ride horse's anytime they wanted.

"Well I don't i'd have to ask Mr. Hines."

"Okay..." said Madison with a frown.

"Why don't you get dressed."

"Your clean clothes are sitting on the couch." said Calleigh.

"Alright." said Madison as she ran out of her room.

"You know..." started Calleigh as she moved over and sat in Tim's lap. "That was a very good idea."

"Its just the park Cal."

"I know it is but...Maddy loves the park and-" started Calleigh before she was cut off by Tim's lips on her own.

"I hate it when you do that." said Calleigh a few minutes later.

"Do what?" asked Tim innocently.

"You know what." said Calleigh getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Tim.

"I believe you made a promise to our daughter...so i'm going to get dressed."

"I never said we had to leave right now." said Tim seducativley as he wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"Is that all you men think about?"

"Um...pretty much...yeah."

the end


End file.
